Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Asura= Summary Roronoa Zoro, also known by his epithet “'Pirate Hunter'”, is the premier swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Monster Trio. Recruited as a mildly notorious bounty hunter (hence his “Pirate Hunter” moniker), he is a monstrously powerful man who doesn't wield the power of a Devil Fruit, using a unique Santoryu Sword Style in battle of his own creation, wielding a sword in each hand along with one in the mouth. Zoro mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he is not busy training to get stronger), but can become such a real demon in battle that many people often wondered why someone of his strength isn't the captain. Whenever he engages in a serious fight, he tends to tie a bandana around his head. Also, he has a horrible sense of direction. Similar to Luffy’s goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world as a promise to his childhood rival Kuina, whom he wanted to win against but never could because she died in an accident. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule “Hawk Eyes” Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land even a single hit and was effortlessly defeated by Mihawk for his trouble. However, the man held back just enough to leave Zoro alive and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. Mainly because of his strength and for going alongside Luffy's battles, Zoro is counted as a member of "The Worst Generation" like his captain. As of the events of Alabasta Arc, his first bounty was 60,000,000 berries. As of the events of Enies Lobby, his second bounty was 120,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-A,' Higher' with Shishi Sonson | Low 7-C,' Higher' with Shishi Sonson | 7-C,' Higher' with Shishi Sonson, High 7-C and Asura | High 7-C, higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet "Pirate Hunter". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 19 Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Battle, training; physical stats), Air Manipulation (He can essentially throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind]), Extrasensory Perception (Could sense curses within swords), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it) | Same as before, stronger Extrasensory Perception (He is able to sense the "Breath of All Things". Whilst in this state, he can perceive things, his instincts are elevated and he can understand everything that's going on around him with clarity), Inept Armament Haki user (Via Shishi Sonson), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the flames engulfing him), as well as Cold Temperatures | Same as before, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Acrobatics | Same as before, Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura, which triples his attacking power), Minor Analytical Prediction | Same as before, Minor Fire Manipulation (Via Flying Dragon: Blaze), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to withstand extensive beatings, impalements, as well as took on all of the pain and fatigue Luffy endured during the entirety of Thriller Bark despite being severely injured himself... and remains conscious and standing) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Easily defeated Buchi) | Multi-City Block level (Shouldn't be far weaker than Luffy, physically superior to Mr. 1), Higher with Shishi Sonson | Small Town level (Comparable to Wyper), Higher with Shishi Sonson | Town level+ (Pressured Base Kaku), Higher with Shishi Sonson (Forced Zoan Kaku to clash with the attack), Large Town level with Asura (One-shot Zoan Form Kaku, is three times stronger than before) | Large Town level (Damaged Oars and should be equal to Sanji), Higher with Shishi Sonson (Damaged Bartholomew Kuma while severely weakened the injuries sustained by the latter was nothing beyond a superficial dent), at least Large Town level with Asura Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Luffy) | High Hypersonic (Before anyone noticed, Zoro managed to vanish from the sight of 100 individuals who were focused and ready to attack him, and was fooling around before anyone realized he was gone) | Massively Hypersonic (Moved this fast) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before, could keep up with Kaku) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Overpowered Hatchan even being severely injured) | At least Class M (Should be superior to Sanji, able to toss a building whilst heavily injured) | At least Class M | At least Class M | Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ | Multi-City Block Class, Higher with Shishi Sonson | Small Town Class, Higher with Shishi Sonson | Town Class+, Higher with Shishi Sonson, Large Town Class with Asura | Large Town Class, higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura Durability: At least Large Building level+ | Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | Town level+ (Withstood attacks from Zoan Form Kaku for some time) | At least Large Town level (Took hits from Oars, remained conscious after getting hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock) Stamina: Immense, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds hours after. Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with ranged slashes. Standard Equipment: Wado Ichimonji and two normal Katanas | Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu | Same as before | Same as before | Wado Ichimonji, Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu Intelligence: Combat genius. Developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle. Perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), able to predict the opponent's movements even in situations when he has enough time to give one hit. Much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle. Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Ittoryu Techniques= Ittōryū (一刀流 literally meaning One Sword/Blade Style): Over the course of his journey, Roronoa Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santoryu fighting abilities. Ittoryu is one of them. These are the attacks he uses with one sword. As Zoro is left-handed, his Ittoryu techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. He usually uses Wado Ichimonji for them, but after the timeskip he seems to be proficient in using each of his three swords for his one-sword techniques. He mainly fights with one sword when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialized cutting technique. Early in the series (when Sham stole two of his swords and Zoro had to fight him and Buchi with just one), Zoro himself claims that he is "not that good at one-sword techniques". However, over time, he seems to have worked on this weakness and becomes proficient with this style. In fact, most of his Ittoryu techniques are very powerful finishing techniques. * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣ 獅子歌歌 Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson, literally meaning One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song. Dub; Single Sword Lion's Strike (4Kids dub), One Sword Style: Lion's Strike (FUNimation dub, Episode 119) and One Sword Style Sword Draw: Lion's Song (FUNimation dub, Episode 299 onwards)): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique in reverse grip from beside-and-over his head, as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. His very first Ittoryu attack, this was first seen used to finish off Mr. 1. Zoro uses this technique only when he needs to cut metal like Mr. 1's steel body or Kaku's Tekkai technique. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's Rankyaku: Rodan. * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (三十六煩悩ポンド鳳 Sanjūroku Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 36 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon", Dub; 36 Pound Phoenix (VIZ manga), 36 Caliber Phoenix (FUNimation dub) and Single Sword Rising Phoenix (4Kids dub)): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Enel's Survival Game. * Hiryu: Kaen (飛竜火焔 Hiryū: Kaen?, literally meaning "Flying Dragon: Fire Blaze"), Dub; Flying Dragon Blaze (''VIZ manga and FUNimation dub): Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames (in the anime, the color of the fire is blue instead) from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuma. The animal or creature that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performing powerful techniques is an occidental dragon. |-|Nitoryu Techniques= Nitōryū (二刀流, literally meaning Two Sword/Blade Style): Nitoryu is another related sword/blade-style that Roronoa Zoro developed over the course of his journey, when in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitoryu was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santoryu. * Taka Nami (鷹波 Taka Nami?, literally meaning "Hawk Wave"): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. It was first used to wipe out some Baroque Works agents at Whisky Peak. It can be done while standing on the ground. Zoro says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies. * Sai Kuru (犀回 Sai Kuru?, literally meaning "Rhino Revolve", Dub; Rhino Cycle (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): Zoro holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spin-slashes around himself in an instant (almost akin to Tatsu Maki, but more briefly). This was first seen being used against the Franky Family when they "ambushed" Zoro on the Going Merry. * Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (二刀流 ｢居合｣ 羅生門 Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon?, literally meaning "Two Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Thin Life Gate" Dub; Two-Sword Style Castle Gate (VIZ manga) and Two-Sword Style Sword Draw Rashomon (FUNimation dub)): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Zoro draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. Built in the year 789, the Rashomon was arguably the grandest and most famous gate in Kyoto. The name of this move probably comes from the double-gate/double-sword connotation, as well as being the 'grandest move' in his Nitoryu lineup. This was first seen being used to cut open two sea train carriages filled with Marines and World Government agents (none of the passengers were harmed at all). * Nanajuni Pound Ho (七十二煩悩ポンド鳳 Nanajūni Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 72 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. This was first seen being used against Kaku to counter his "Rankyaku: Hakurai" technique. *'Nigiri' (弐斬り Nigiri?, literally meaning "Two Cutter"): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon, and Maguma.This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Toro' (登楼 Tōrō?, literally meaning "Climbing Tower", Dub; Tower Climb (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Zoro swings his swords in an upward motion. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Otoro' (応登楼 Ōtōrō?, literally meaning "Reply Climbing Tower", Dub; Tower Climb Return (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Hirameki' (閃 Hirameki?, literally meaning "Flash"): Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side.This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Samon' (砂紋 Samon?, literally meaning "Sand Drawing", Dub; Ripple (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Maguma' (魔熊 Maguma?, literally meaning "Demon Bear"): A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. This was first seen being used against Ryuma. |-|Santoryu Techniques= Santoryu (三刀流, literally meaning Three Sword/Blade Style, Dub; Three Swords Style) is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. Roronoa Zoro is the world-famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates who created this style. Zoro can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one (usually the Wado Ichimonji) is placed in his mouth. While using Santoryu, Zoro has a tendency to hold his left hand blade with a "reverse grip", in which the blade protrudes from the bottom of his hand and points away from the opponent. This is likely done to increase the versatility of his attacks, as holding the blade in this fashion allows him to deliver multiple cuts from a variety of angles. A few examples are during his battle with Pica, when he blocked Pica's strike on the Fighting Bull, when he uses "Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai", and when he uses "Sanzen Sekai". Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together, they can sound like a completely different Japanese word, often referring to cuisine in general, and to sushi in many specific cases. Also, while Zoro is agnostic, some of his attacks have religious references to them. Many of his attacks before and after the timeskip also incorporate animal themes (gorilla, dragon, lion, bull, etc.). * Oni Giri (鬼斬り Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Ogre Cutter"): Zoro's signature technique. A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. This was first seen used to finish Cabaji and the first technique he used against Dracule Mihawk. It should also be noted that in that fight with Mihawk, the technique's main weakness was discovered. There is a single brief moment when the three swords are all lined up behind each other. If one can block them at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered useless. Mihawk did so by putting his necklace blade against the front most sword when Zoro tried the technique.Doing so however, requires an enormous amount of strength, more so than Zoro himself or else he will just push through the block and connect anyways, as shown with Zoro's battle with Hatchan. This attack has been shown to rival Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka or Kaku's Bigan in power. This attack is the only one that when it's named, Zoro does not say "Santoryu" before its name. ** Yaki Oni Giri (焼鬼斬り Yaki Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Burning Ogre Cutter", Dub; Flaming Oni Giri (VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub)): A variation of the Oni Giri where Zoro's swords are on fire. Should this attack connect, the opponent will also be set on fire. Zoro first used this attack to save Usopp from being blown up by Mr. 5. The main flaw of the technique is that Zoro is also being burnt while using this technique. ** Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (艶美魔夜不眠鬼斬り Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Charm Demon Sleepless Night Ogre Cutter", Dub; Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): A stronger variation of "Oni Giri" where the swords are twisted during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple opponents instead of one. This was first seen being used against several Marines in the Enies Lobby courthouse. During its use, he generated a steam which made his swords look like they were bending. As for added visual effects, a cloaked demon (with glowing red eyes in the anime) appears to be standing behind him when he uses this technique. * Tora Gari (虎狩り Tora Gari?, literally meaning "Tiger Hunting", Dub; Tiger Hunt (VIZ manga until Volume 21), Tiger Trap (VIZ manga Volume 21 onwards, 4Kids and FUNimation dub)): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. When Zoro uses this attack, the aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him. Zoro first showed this attack to defeat the Nyaban Brothers. * Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (三刀流奥義 三・千・世・界 Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai?, literally meaning "Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds"): Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power with all three of his swords at once. This attack was first used to try to defeat Dracule Mihawk. According to the name of this attack, this is the ultimate and strongest technique of the Santoryu. It was first used successfully against Oars after 429 chapters since its first appearance, where Zoro dealt three enormous slashes over Oars' body with the technique. Zoro has improved his usage of this over the timeskip, now able to prepare it while hurtling through the air and able to use this attack while his three swords are imbued with Busoshoku Haki. This attack was shown for the first time when he used it against Pica after the timeskip.This technique was the first one of Zoro's old attacks that he uses after the timeskip. It is seen again much earlier in the anime, when a hypnotized Roronoa Zoro used it against Monkey D. Luffy in the Ocean Dream Arc. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Ultimate Three Swords: Three Thousand Worlds, in the FUNimation dub, this was called Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds but was renamed to Three Swords Style Ogi: Three Thousand Worlds then later renamed to Three Swords Style Ultimate Attack: Three Thousand Worlds, and in the Odex dub, it was called Triple Sword Twister: Green Roll. It is a reference to the Buddhist cosmology. When he used this against Mihawk for some reason he spun the two swords in opposite directions, the right hand clockwise and the left hand counter-clockwise. * Toro Nagashi (刀狼流し Tōrō Nagashi?, literally meaning "Blade Wolf Stream/Flowing", Dub; Streaming Wolf Swords (VIZ manga, 4Kids, and FUNimation dubs)): At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. It was used in Zoro's battle against Hatchan.Zoro performed an aerial version of this move against Bartholomew Kuma when he used it to effectively evade the latter's rapid Pressure Cannon attack, and would have succeeded to land a point-blank hit had Kuma not blocked his swords with his "paws". * Tatsumaki (龍巻き Tatsu Maki?, literally meaning "Dragon Twister"): Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). By the time of the Enies Lobby Arc, Zoro achieved enough power to bust apart a tall establishment all the way through the topmost ceiling with this move and was also able to break Tekkai. This is one of Zoro's most powerful attacks. In the VIZ manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Dragon Twister, and in the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its name. However, in some episodes of the FUNimation dub, Zoro calls it Dragon Twister. In the Odex dub, this is called Zoro Tornado. It was first used to defeat Hatchan. The aura of a Chinese dragon is seen accompanying him during the formation of this technique. * Ushi Bari (牛針 Ushi Bari?, literally meaning "Bull Needles", Dub; Bull Needles (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub) and Bull Charge (4Kids dub)): Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. The aura of a bull is seen accompanying Zoro when he uses this attack. * '''Gazami Dori (蟹ガザミ獲り Gazami Dori?, literally meaning "Crab Seize", Dub; Crab Grab (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. This was first seen being used against Mr. 1. When Zoro uses this technique, the aura of a crab is seen behind him. * Hyakuhachi Pound Ho (百八煩悩ポンド鳳 Hyakuhachi Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 108 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "108 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): Same principle as the thirty six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. This attack seems to be as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon. This was first seen being used to finish off Ohm. This is called 108 Pound Phoenix in the VIZ manga and FUNimation sub, 108 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub, and Triple Sword Soaring Phoenix in the 4Kids dub. * Karasuma Gari (鴉魔狩り Karasuma Gari?, literally meaning "Crow Demon Hunting"): Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. This attack is strong enough to cut steel, as it was first seen used to slice cannonballs. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family. This is called Raven Hunt in the VIZ manga and the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids) and Karasuma Raven Hunt in the FUNimation dub. * Gyuki: Yuzume (牛鬼 勇爪 Gyūki: Yūzume?, literally meaning "Bull Ogre: Brave Claw"): The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T Bone's sword. This attack can also be done in mid-air. In the VIZ manga, this is called Bull Demon Courageous Talons, early in the FUNumation subs and in the Funimation dub, this was called Bull Demon Bold Hooves but in later episodes in the sub, it was changed to Bull Demon Courageous Talons. When Zoro uses this attack, the aura of a bull is shown behind him. * Ichi Gorilla (一剛力羅ゴリラ Ichi Gorira?, literally meaning "One Gorilla"): Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means "herculean or great strength" (literally read as "gouriki" and can also be written in kanji as "強力"), while the kanji for 羅 (lit. "silk/thin/gauze") is a kanji used for demon names in Japanese. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Ni Gorilla (二剛力羅ゴリラ Ni Gorira?, literally meaning "Two Gorillas"): Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. This was first seen being used against Kaku. ** '''Nigori-Zake (二剛力斬ニゴリザケ Nigori-Zake?, literally meaning "Two-Strong Strength Slash"): After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle, akin to the Hirameki. This was first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan.When he uses these attacks, his biceps seem to get almost 2 or 3 times bigger, being similar to Urouge's ability of increasing his muscle mass. His arms also bulk up like Chopper's while using Arm Point. In the VIZ manga, this is called Two Gorilla Cut while in the FUNimation dub, this is named Two Gorilla Slash. When performing this technique Zoro is accompanied by the aura of a gorilla; the first instance he has used it was in midair, while it is only in the Pirate Warriors games he has used it on the ground. * '''Hyokindama' (豹琴玉 Hyōkindama?, literally meaning "Leopard Harp Orb"): Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the VIZ manga, this is called Leopard Spinning Balls, and in the FUNimation dub of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, this is called Hyokindama and in the FUNimation dub this is called Leopard Spinning Shot. When using this technique, the aura of a leopard accompanies Zoro. * Daibutsu Giri (大仏斬り Daibutsu Giri?, literally meaning "Great Buddha Cutter", Dub; Great Buddha Chop (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): A series of horizontal sword slashes that are powerful enough to cut apart a small building. This is the first new Santoryu technique Zoro has used since losing Yubashiri. This move can also be performed vertically. This was first seen being used to provide Sanji with "ammunition" for his "Jenga Ho" technique. * Yasha Garasu (夜叉鴉 Yasha Garasu?, literally meaning "Yaksha Crow", Dub; Demonic Raven (VIZ manga and FUNimation dub)): Zoro spins like a rolling wheel towards his enemy while continuously thrusting his swords at the opponent. The attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. This was first seen being used to carve up Oars' arm. While using this technique, the aura of a Yaksha is seen behind him. In the anime, the aura of a crow is seen. |-|Mutoryu Techniques= '''Mutoryu (無刀流 Mutōryū Literal Meaning, No Sword/Swordless Style or No Blade/Bladeless Style, Dub; No Sword Style) is a related fighting style that Zoro was forced to come up with during the game Groggy Ring event in the Davy Back Fight. This is an unorthodox form of his fighting style that uses no swords. As he has not been forced to use it since the Davy Back Fight with the Foxy Pirates, he has only one technique in this fighting style. * Tatsu Maki (龍巻き Tatsu Maki?, literally meaning "Dragon Twister"): The motions of this technique are the same as Santoryu's Tatsu Maki, only this version is performed without swords, only with the arms. Zoro's lack of swords means the technique has no cutting power, and is more used only to send the opponent flying. As with the sword version, the rotating motion of Zoro spinning himself creates a spinning vortex, which sends the opponent several feet skyward. However, getting hit by one of Zoro's arms as he performs this move could also send the shockwaves into the unlucky victim's body, causing great blunt trauma and harm, as a sort of substitute in place of the cutting power of the original version. This was first seen being used against Pickles. Like the Santoryu version, there appears to be a dragon image beside him in this technique. |-|Kyutoryu Techniques= Kyūtōryū (九刀流 Kyūtōryū Literal Meaning, Nine Sword/Blade Style, Dub; Nine Swords Style):' is an addition to Zoro's main Santoryu. They are extensions of his spirit and are part-illusion based and Kyutoryu effectively triples Zoro's potential as a swordsman and enabled him to shatter Kaku's most powerful Rankyaku. The techniques are accessed when Zoro uses Asura, creating the initial 9-sword illusion needed to access the others. Very little is currently known about the exact nature of this brand of style as it was only so far been seen used against Kaku, Indigo, and a Pacifista. * '''Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura' (鬼気 九刀流 阿修羅 Kiki Kyūtōryū: Ashura?, literally meaning "Ghastly Nine Sword/Blade Style: Asura"): The technique that allows him to use Kyutoryu. After being relentlessly attacked (and hearing Kaku insult Robin in the anime), Zoro's anger and frustration manifested itself in a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads known as an Asura. In the anime, the full activation of this technique actually caused the ground to darken several meters in diameter from where Zoro stood and blow away a gust of wind from Kaku's attack. The first time he transformed was an inadvertent semi-transformation due to his agitation and only manifests as a dark aura with six arms being the only definable feature, but when he transformed a second time, he had full control over it and is shown as it is now. This is first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to easily disperse Kaku's Rankyaku Amanedachi and counter attack with a finishing blow, though its true nature has yet to be determined. This is called Demon Aura Nine-Sword Style Asura in the Funimation dub and sub and Demon Aura Nine Sword Style: Asura in the Viz Manga. ** Asura: Ichibugin (阿修羅 弌霧銀 Ashura: Ichibugin?, literally meaning "Asura: One Mist Silver"): Zoro's first technique with this style, holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the victim, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords at once afterwards ending in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they are fanning out. This is first seen being used to finish off Kaku. In the Wii video games, the "Unlimited" series, and Gigant Battle, this move does not charge against the opponent, but is like an expanding shockwave from Zoro's nine swords that slashes the opponent. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Asura: Silver Mist, and in the English dub of the game Unlimited Cruise, this is called Asura Ichibugin. ** Asura: Makyusen (阿修羅 魔九閃 Ashura: Makyūsen?, literally meaning "Asura: Demon Nine Flash"): Zoro approaches his target and slashes them up using all nine swords and ends with a stance where all nine swords are in a wheel shape with his Kyutoryu a few metres away from the opponent, the wound is similar in shape to the sword stance, it is similar to Brook's signature attack in that the actual effect is not seen until a few seconds later. This is first seen being used against PX-4. In the anime and in the games One Piece: Unlimited Cruise and the Pirate Warriors games, the move has a rotating effect, but it is not certain in the manga (it seems that he charges against his opponent like with "Ashura: Ichibugin"). This is called Asura's Nine Lightning Strikes in the FUNimation subs and Demon Nine Flashes in the Viz manga. Key: East Blue Saga | Alabasta Saga | Skypiea Saga | Enies Lobby Saga | Thriller Bark Arc Others Notable Victories: Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's profile (Speed was equalized. Ripper Mode Raiden and Base Enies Lobby Zoro) General Grievous (Star Wars) General Grievous's Profile (Speed was equalized. Enies Lobby Zoro and Disney Canon General Grievous were used. Asura for Zoro was restricted) Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Speed is Equalized. BoS -Akame Ga Kill- Akame and East Blue Saga Zoro were used. Both were Bloodlusted) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Samurai Jack's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed equalized) Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) Aoi Kunieda's profile (Enies Lobby Zoro and Black Techs Aoi were used. Speed was equalized. Both in character but moral off) Shin Sun-Il (The Gamer) Shin Sun-Il's Profile (Speed Unequalized and 7-C versions were used) Marth (Fire Emblem) Marth's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Sanji (One Piece) Sanji's Profile (Post TB Versions were used) Notable Losses: Hoaqin (Tower of God) Hoaqin's Profile (Both were 7-C, speed unequalized) Arlong (One Piece) Arlong's Profile (East Blue Saga Zoro was used) Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's Profile (MGS4 Raiden and Arabasta Saga Zoro were and Speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Thriller Bark Zoro and Water 7 Luffy were used) Rob Lucci (One Piece) Lucci's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha